The present invention is related to methods for forming image reproductions which mimic legacy stock images using modern printers and inks. More specifically, the present invention provides a method for forming an image reproduction utilizing iron gall ink printing methods coupled with ink jet image production methods. More specifically, the present invention is related to image reproduction techniques wherein a, preferably legacy, stock image is reproduced to provide an image reproduction which mimics the stock image yet the image has an iron gall ink appearance suggestive of an original.
Many legacy images are electronically available to the public as stock images. These images can be downloaded and printed using modern printing techniques, such as by an ink jet printer, to be enjoyed by a new generation. Unfortunately, the printed images have a relatively flat appearance without the character associated with ancient printing techniques such as iron gall printing. Iron gall printing provides a hue and depth which is unique yet the cost of reproduction using iron gall printing is not financially feasible and the image durability is not suitable.
It has long been the desire of art enthusiast to recapture legacy images in some form which is representative of iron gall printing without the effort and cost associated with actually printing a true iron gall image. It has long been the desire of art enthusiast to replicate stock images, particularly legacy images, cheaply using modern printers while achieving the visual effect associated with an ink gall images.
The present invention provides an image reproduction technique, utilizing conventional ink jet printing and printers, with a treatment process wherein the image is transformed to one having a visual effect similar to an original ink gall image.